


"Wait till you see what she does next time!" -- Steven Moffat

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly finally stands up for herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wait till you see what she does next time!" -- Steven Moffat

**Author's Note:**

> “As for forensic pathologist Molly Hooper (Louise Brealy), whom he turned to for help in last season’s finale, Moffat said, “There is a very small number of people he trusts, that the likes. If you watch the scenes, she always wins. She makes him apologize, she humanizes him. Wait till you see what she does next time!
> 
> Disclaimer: Story is mine. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and G. Lestrade belong to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock and Holly Hooper to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun

‘I see you have a new boyfriend, Molly,’ Sherlock spoke while he leaned forwards to examine the body on the table. ‘Why is it you put on weight everything you’re seeing someone?’  
  
‘Sherlock --,’ John’s voice sounded warningly and dismissively.  
  
‘W-What?’ Molly stammered as she looked from Sherlock to John, and to Lestrade, who stood a few feet behind Sherlock, hands on his back as he waited for Sherlock’s opinion on the victim. ‘I – I haven’t --,’  
  
‘Yes you have – at least 4 pounds already.’  
  
She had. Mostly because she was eating more regularly and better meals, reminding herself never to skip any. And well, there was a certain amount of confidence it had given her as well.  
  
‘I suppose he takes you out to dinner often, does he? Probably because he doesn’t like your cooking – I didn’t.’  
  
And he could know. He had spend a week in her flat after that day in 2012. Her cooking was appalling. The first few days, he had eaten it, as he had tried to be polite to her, thankful for her help. But after the third day of soggy vegetables, most of his meals had ended up in the chamber plant. He wondered if she had ever found it.  
  
Molly exchanged another look with John and Lestrade, who both shook their heads and gave her an apologetic look. It was best never to take Sherlock’s comments too personal; it was simple how he was.  
  
Don’t respond to it, Molly, she told herself. He will just continue if you do.  
  
‘You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden, Molly. Did I strike a sensitive nerve?’ Sherlock asked as he took his magnifying glass from his pocket and slid it open, examining the man’s throat.  
  
‘I – I’d rather not talk about it,’ she said. She didn’t mind talking about him, but not with Sherlock. He always had his way of scorning at everything she did.  
  
‘Oh, it’s not going well then? Better end it now, Molly before you find out he’s another top criminal.’  
  
‘He isn’t,’ she assured him and shook her head. ‘And – we’re doing fine.’  
  
‘So there is someone. Are you certain about his sexuality this time? You didn’t know dear Jimmy was gay, did you?’  
  
‘I’m pretty sure he isn’t,’ she said as she averted her eyes, cocking her head to the side.  
  
‘Your skills of observation are non-existing. Why not introduce him to me so I can do it for you? Just to prevent you from another disappointment.’  
  
Lestrade tutted, rubbing his brow as he took a step forwards.  
  
‘Are you going to tell me what happened to this bloke?’ the DI asked, obviously trying to save Molly from further humiliation. It was Sherlock’s first case since he had returned to London and the detective inspector seemed eager to cooperate with him again, even though it had almost gotten him the sack last time. As much as it hated it, Sherlock’s skills often did safe lives after all.  
  
‘Smashed larynx. Dull. Do tell us, Molly. Does he make you feel better?’  
  
‘He does,’ she admitted, nodding and suddenly appearing a lot more confident about herself. ‘He does make me feel better – especially after – you know.’  
  
Sherlock scoffed, knowing she was referring to his absence.  
  
‘What is it with you people?’ he asked as he look at the other two men in the room. ‘I’m gone for three years and every one of you goes off to chase their hormones?’ Sherlock asked as he looked from John to Molly, but fixed his gaze on Lestrade last. ‘Tell me Detective Inspector – have you finally recovered from your divorce?’  
  
All colour drained from Lestrade’s face.  
  
‘Sherlock!’ John snapped again. ‘Can you blame us?! We all found someone because we needed to! Your stunt left a rather big gap in our lives!’  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. John had given him this speech before. Why Mary?, Sherlock had asked. John had rambled on about love and commitment and partnership. Sherlock hadn’t understood why any of that was suddenly desired during his absence.  
  
‘I am willing to accept that you decided to find yourself a distraction, John,’ Sherlock started as he briefly looked at him. John frowned and crossed his arms, obviously not okay with Mary being called ‘a distraction’. ‘But Molly – Molly I’ve known you for 7 years now. How many people have you dated, or tried to date?’ he added, referring to the tedious number of times Molly had been trying to ask him out. ‘What makes you so certain this one is going to stay? He’s been taking you out, buying you fancy jewellery, as those earrings are brand new, and obviously not something you could afford to buy yourself --,’ he pointed at the earrings, and Molly reached up to nervously finger her left earlobe, ‘ – he’s certainly managed to woo you in. Men only buy expensive presents when they will get something in return. Sex, most likely as you are a woman most men would find appealing. So go easy on the deserts, Molly. He might regret buying you those earr –  
  
Molly lashed out, her right hand hitting Sherlock full in the face, hard enough to cause his head to snap sideways. The sound of the slap echoed through the morgue and John and Lestrade both stood with dropped jaws, gaping at Molly and Sherlock.  
  
But both men agreed it was a deserved reaction.  
  
Sherlock seemed just as baffled. He blinked twice, opening his mouth to flex his jaw. He inhaled sharply, turning his head to look down at her, his chest expanding. For a moment, it seemed he was going to come up with a comeback, one that was a hundred time more cruel than this one. But in fact, Sherlock was lost for words.  
  
And Molly turned, marching out of the morgue without looking back.  
  
The three men and the body remained. John still had his arms crossed, but looked at Sherlock with a contempt grin on his lips. He’d deserved that one.  
  
Lestrade was inspecting the floor, scratching the side of his nose with his thump.  
  
Another long silence, until the detective inspector was finally the one who moved, walking past the table and past Sherlock, meeting the man’s gaze.  
  
‘He gives her expensive presents,’ he explained, talking slowly but clearly. ‘Because he loves her,’ he finished, dipping his head down, chin against his chest. Sherlock frowned, but didn’t ask and they looked at each other for a long time, until Sherlock’s eyes widened and he raised his head. The quarter had finally dropped.  
  
Lestrade nodded once and turned, following Molly out of the morgue.  
  
‘Well done, you,’ John’s voice suddenly echoed through the morgue as the door had closed behind the detective inspector. He took started to make his way over to the doo, but before he left, he turned to Sherlock  
  
‘If you keep continuing being like that, you’ll end up alone. Again.’  
  
And he left the room.


End file.
